


A Knight Of The Kingsguard

by AHighFunctioningPsychopath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dialogue from book, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHighFunctioningPsychopath/pseuds/AHighFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw you in the yard today. You rode well." </p><p>"Better than well, surely?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight Of The Kingsguard

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, I will fully admit that. But I was desperate to see a scene from this piece of dialogue from A Feast For Crows. 
> 
> I also tweaked the scene a little. Instead of being in the common room of the White Sword Tower, they're in Jaime's private rooms in the tower. 
> 
> It's also super-short. 
> 
> I will add a second chapter though.

"I saw you in the yard today," said Jaime. "You rode well." Ser Loras shrugged nonchalantly, as he removed his sword belt and white Kingsguard cloak and hung it on a peg next to Jaime's own cloak. He found it slightly strange that Jaime hadn't objected to him entering his personal chambers in the presumptuous manner that he had; without knocking, or being given leave to enter, but then noticed the cup of wine Jaime was nursing in his good hand and disregarded it. 

"Better than well, surely?" He said, fully aware of his arrogance. He was a fine competitor, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. Renly especially was extremely proud of his good-brother's prowess, and would boast of it frequently. He crossed the room and poured himself a cup of the same wine his Lord Commander was drinking. Jaime didn't blink an eye at his impudence, let alone object. The Knight of Flowers moved forward and sat across the table from his superior.

"A more modest man might have answered 'My Lord is too kind,' or 'I had a good mount.'" 

"The horse was adequate, and My Lord is as kind as I am modest." He brushed his hair out of his face, and took a sip of the wine. It was a Dornish red, a little sour for the Highgardener, who was used to sweeter wines, - Lord Renly had a penchant for them - but it would serve. He waved a hand at the book Jaime was reading;  
"Lord Renly always said that books were for maesters." 

"This one is for us. The history of every man who has ever worn a white cloak is written here." Loras was dismissive. 

"I have glanced at it. The shields are pretty. I prefer books with more illuminations. Lord Renly owned a few with drawings that would turn a septon blind." 

The Lord Commander smiled. "There's none of that here, ser, but the histories will open your eyes. You would do well to know about the lives of those who went before." 

"I do. Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, Ser Ryam Redwyne, the Greatheart, Barristan the Bold..." 

"Gwayne Corbray, Alyn Connington, the Demon of Darry, aye. You will have heard of Lucamore Strong as well." 

Loras's lip turned upwards slightly, in amusement. "Ser Lucamore the lusty? Three wives and thirty children, was it? They cut his cock off. Shall I sing the song for you, my lord?" He smirked. 

"And Ser Terrence Toyne?" 

"Bedded the king's mistress and died screaming. The lesson is, men who wear white breeches must keep them tightly laced." 

"Indeed. You appear to know your predecessors rather well." Jaime sounded almost a little proud of the young knight. 

"...What is my lord suggesting?" Jaime's smile only widened at the sound of Loras's confusion. 

"I think I'm suggesting that we do keep our breeches tightly laced, as you said. At least to the knowledge of others." 

Loras licked his lips slowly, unsure of where the other man was taking this. "To the knowledge of others? I confess, I do not understand, Lord Commander. What do you mean?" He set his cup down on the half-moon table, at almost the exact same moment Jaime did. He saw a glint of determination in Jaime's green eyes, before he strode to Loras' side and kneeled down, pressing their lips together. Loras made a small 'mmph' noise, which was quickly smothered by Jaime's tongue. He pulled back as suddenly as he had pressed them together. Loras watched on, breathless, as Jaime proceeded to ignore the younger knight's shock, and inform him instead that kissing a man was different to kissing his sister. He then paused, and remarked; 

"You've done it before though, haven't you?" The Lord Commander's smirk was back, and Loras flushed a little, even as he hastened to deny it. Jaime just laughed. "Renly, was it?" He inquired, eyes dancing. He reached down and took a swig from Loras's cup, before leaning in to take his mouth again, wine slopping about in the cup. 

Loras knew he should stop him. He shouldn't be kissing Jaime. Jaime was his superior. Jaime was a Lannister. Jaime was a knight of the Kingsguard. Loras was a knight of the fucking Kingsguard. Jaime wasn't even remotely like Lord Renly. 

Loras kissed back anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh. Not my best. At all.
> 
> Also- I'd like you to keep in mind that in this scene, in the book, Jaime was really pissed off with Cersei, and was then alone, drinking wine, and Loras came in, and Jaime started talking about sex. I didn't mention that Jaime was angry, so I thought I'd remind you guys.


End file.
